


Spark

by MadgieMomo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person Omniscient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadgieMomo/pseuds/MadgieMomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they kiss, there's a spark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just pointless fluff, but I thought it was a cute idea. I posted it a while ago on my Tumblr (dramatigami) and I figured I might as well put it here, too.

The first time they kiss, there is a spark. Literally. As Gon’s lips touch his, Killua feels his heart inflate. In that fraction of a second, he swears he can fly. He’s not entirely sure how it happens, but as his head is in the clouds, and his mouth is against Gon’s, Killua loses some control of his Nen, and the tiniest surge of electricity flows through him into Gon. A spark.

“Ow! Killua!” Gon pulls away, rubbing his mouth. “That hurt!”

That’s what he says, and it’s probably the truth, but Gon is still grinning from ear to ear. Killua wonders silently if he’s fallen in love with a masochist.

“If it hurt, then why are you smiling?” Killua jests.

Gon looks at him as if the answer is the most obvious thing in the world.

“Because I love you.”

Killua’s face turns bright red, and Gon can’t help but laugh. He’s so cute when he’s embarrassed.

“Isn’t this the part where you say that you love me too?”

Killua turns away, and the flush on his cheeks shows no sign of retreating. “You know that I do, idiot.”

If Gon could smile any wider, his face would probably split in half. He takes the other boy’s hand in his.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I doubt that's even a thing that can happen with Nen, but I'm taking liberties. :P Thanks for reading!


End file.
